Amor y paz
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Entre todas las cosas estúpidas que imaginó podían salir de la boca de su vampiro, las palabras: AMOR y PAZ juntas en la frase fueron una de las últimas en las que pensó. ...¿Alucard, usted se cree hippie? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Yo realmente no creo que absolutamente nadie piense que Hellsing es mío¬¬, pero que va...hay que decirlo igual xD (Aah, porque si lo fuese *babea imaginando cosas...cosas* n.n)

* * *

**AMOR Y PAZ**

Qué extraño, el vampiro no se había aparecido en todo el día a molestarla en su oficina. Y no es que lo echara de menos, por supuesto que no. Algo raro debía estar haciendo. En fin, si no aprovechaba esos instantes de tranquilidad de seguro que lo lamentaría más tarde; después de todo, no todos los días Alucard se comportaba como un buen vampiro obediente.

Suspiró y se relajó en la silla, inhalando el aire fresco sin nicotina que raras veces sucedía. Pero sin trabajo pendiente, sin papeleo que revisar y sin Alucard, podía prescindir de sus cigarrillos aunque fuese por unos momentos.

***3 horas después***

―¡Sir Integra!

El mayordomo entró en la oficina con un semblante serio. No podía adivinar si venía preocupado o no, él siempre se mostraba tan calmado ante las situaciones, incluso igual o más que ella misma.

―Nos informan de un ataque de ghouls al norte de la ciudad. La policía ya se movilizó, pero no pueden hacer mucho por el momento. Es necesaria nuestra intervención.

Integra dejó de revisar los papeles que tenía en las manos y se ajustó las gafas.

―Muy bien. Manda a una tropa mientras le aviso a Alucard que se prepare.

Walter salió de la oficina con una leve inclinación directamente a cumplir sus órdenes.

―Alucard **–**llamó mentalmente**–**, Ven inmediatamente a mi oficina.

Pasaron dos minutos enteros y la figura del nosferatus no se materializó en ninguna parte. Comenzó a exasperarse _Ese vampiro idiota. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? _cuando de pronto alguien tocó la puerta. Fueron unos golpecitos suaves, por lo que ella sospechó que podían ser de Seras o de alguna de las sirvientas. "Adelante", dijo con un tono neutral.

Pero para su sorpresa, no vio ningún uniforme amarillo o delantal asomando por la puerta. En vez de eso, lo que vio fueron unas zapatillas cómodas, un pantalón ancho de algodón y una camiseta holgada y colorida con el símbolo de la paz estampado en medio del pecho. Alucard abrió la puerta y caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa ¿Normal? en el rostro. Integra parpadeó.

―¿Me llamaste, Master? –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

La joven volvió a parpadear varias veces más y luego sacudió la cabeza en un intento para aclarar la imagen. Lo miró de nuevo para comprobar que no se había equivocado, pero no, allí estaba el vampiro, entrando por la puerta como una persona normal lo haría, y vistiendo… _¿Qué diablos era lo que llevaba?_

―Alucard ¿De qué demonios se supone que te disfrazaste?

―¿Disfraz? –dijo levantando una ceja inocente–. No sé de qué me habla Master.

―¡No te hagas! Te llamé para enviarte a una misión y mira con lo que me llegas. Y ¿Dónde están tus armas?

―¿Armas? –él la miró con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro–. Lo siento Master, pero mi nueva filosofía me prohíbe utilizar ese tipo de cosas.

―… ¿Nueva filosofía? –Integra no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, y miró al vampiro incrédula.

―Exactamente, ya dejé atrás mi antigua concepción de «Buscar y Destruir» y toda esa violencia innecesaria. Ahora mi nuevo lema es «Amor y Paz».

A la joven Hellsing se le cayó la mandíbula, dejándola boquiabierta. _¿Su vampiro había dicho amor y paz? ¿Nueva filosofía? ¡¿Q…qué diablos?! _Apretó los puños con violencia tratando de contener la creciente ira en su interior, pero ésta ya se asomaba en la venita de la frente.

―Mira vampiro idiota –siseó amenazadoramente–, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos así que…

―Pero Ama, no estoy jugando. Y no me llames idiota –Alucard puso cara de cachorrito. Ella soltó un bufido–. Es más, te veo demasiado estresada. Deberías considerar relajarte un poco.

Y antes de que lo viera venir, él estaba detrás de ella masajeándole los hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

―¡Pero qué…! –abrió la boca para protestar, y al momento de inhalar sintió un olor extraño. Parecía ser tabaco, pero no…era un aroma diferente–. Alucard ¿Estuviste fumando?

―Un poquito –respondió él con una risita inocente–. ¿Quieres probar Ama? La encontré en una de las misiones ¡Es magnífico! Da la sensación de estar volando, y me hace sentir bueno y feliz –luego la abrazó por la espalda–. ¿No le gustaría sentirse así conmigo? Los dos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna, riéndonos, sin los molestos cables de Walter o la ruidosa chica policía. Solitos, y sin usar nada de armas –terminó diciendo mientras la mimaba como a un bebé.

Integra resopló de indignación. ―¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa!? Estás… ¿Fumaste hierba? ¡Alucard! Se supone que tu misión es buscar y destruir, acabar con los enemigos, para eso estás.

Él movió la cabeza. —No Ama, no más muertes. Hagamos el amor, no la guerra –y le colocó una cara de galán, pero de un galán algo drogado.

La joven no soportó más el absurdo, se giró para tomarlo de la camiseta colorida que llevaba y lo acercó hasta su cara; con los ojos chispeantes, le amenazó con furia:

—Mira vampiro idiota. Me importa un rábano su nueva filosofía. Trabajas para mí, y yo te ordeno destruir a nuestros enemigos. No me salgas con eso de "amor y paz". Y no, nunca haría el amor contigo, y las posibilidades decrecen en tal estado. Ahora, moverás tu culo vampírico de mi oficina, tomarás tus armas e irás a la misión. Matarás a todos los malos y volverás. ¿Entendido?

―Pero Integra…

―Dije ¡¿Entendido?!

―No a la guerr… –un golpe sonó secamente en la oficina de la Sir, ésta le había propinado una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. El vampiro se tomó la cara con ambas manos y la miró asustado. Retrocedió algunos pasos hasta esconderse detrás de su silla–. Ama…no a la violencia –el cenicero de plata voló hasta su cabeza dejándole un chichón en plena frente.

―¡Ahora! ¡Es una orden!

De pronto, una margarita rebotó contra la venita de su frente…ella parpadeó confundida «_¿Q…qué?... ¿Una flor?»_ Miró a la pequeña flor caer desojándose a sus pies, levantó la mirada azul con lentitud, tratando de mantener el control: detrás de su escritorio, aún con el chichón en la frente, su vampiro le apuntaba con otra margarita enredada entre en un elástico en sus dedos a modo de resortera. Ella lo miró como si viese a la persona más idiota del mundo.

―Master, tú me obligaste a hacerlo. No me hagas utilizar otra…

―¿Tú...me…me disparaste…una flor?

Era la gota que derramó el vaso. El poco autocontrol que le quedaba se fue volando en menos de un segundo, cuando ella ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello y tirado en el piso. De un golpe rotundo sobre la nariz lo derribó quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él, y comenzó a zarandearlo sin soltar su cuello:

—¡Deja de hablar estupideces, idiota! O vas ahora mismo o te encierro 20 años más en las mazmorras ¿Me oíste?

Pero esta vez él solo sonrió, mostrando una cara de gato estúpido. —¿Ves cómo es mejor hacer el amor y no la guerra? _–_dijo subiendo sus manos por los muslos y caderas de la chica. Ella lo miró con odio.

—¡Cómo te atreves! –y le dio otro puñetazo que amenazó con quebrarle la nariz–. Sácame tus sucias manos de encima ¡Ahora! –y luego su rodilla fue directamente hasta la entrepierna. El vampiro gimió y se retorció de dolor.

―Si no sirves para matar, entonces no sirves para nada inútil. Te pillo otra vez fumando un cogollo y yo misma te mato ¿Oíste? –Integra le dio un puntapié antes de irse–. No quiero volver a oír nunca más la frasecita de amor y paz en tu boca. Y si vuelves a salirme con lo de "hagamos el amor y no la guerra" te castro ¡¿Entendido?!

Salió de su oficina hecha una furia, dejándolo tirado y lamentándose en el piso. En el umbral de la puerta se encontró con el mayordomo que subía.

―Walter, dile a Seras que tenemos una misión a la que asistir –rugió antes de dar un portazo. El shinigami alcanzó a ver un bulto colorido hecho un ovillo en el piso.

* * *

**N.A:** Chaná! Si dejas algún comentario, harás que esta lechuga sea feliz n.n y si no, ¡Te dispararé una margarita con mi resortera casera! ¡Jum! :D

**Pd:** El hecho de que le dispare con una margarita metida en una resortera, lo tomé de inspiración de un capítulo de "Los Simpsons", en donde los hippies disparaban flores jeje Que por cierto, sacaron la idea de la marcha hippie contra el Pentágono en 1967.

Saludos! :)


End file.
